gleefandomcom-20200222-history
2010 Western Ohio Sectional Championship
The 2010 Western Ohio Sectional Championship 'was a Show Choir competition between the Dalton Academy Warblers, The Hipsters, and the New Directions. The Hipsters went first and performed ''The Living Years by Mike & The Mechanics. The Warblers performed Hey, Soul Sister by Train, and the New Directions performed last, first singing (I've Had) The Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing and then Valerie by The Zutons (Amy Winehouse and Mark Ronson version), Santana receiving her first proper solo in the group. All three choirs are present on stage when the winner is announced. New Directions and the Warblers tie for first place which means they are both competing at Regionals, while the Hipsters received third place. Judges Pete Sectionals.png|Pete Sosnowski''' - Associate director of the Ohio, Department of Motor Vehicles|link=Pete Sosnowski Setlists The Hipsters Thelivingyears.png|The Living Years|link=The Living Years Dalton Academy Warblers Heysoulsister.png|Hey, Soul Sister|link=Hey, Soul Sister New Directions Ivehadthetimeofmylife.png|(I've Had) The Time of My Life|link=(I've Had) The Time of My Life Valerie.png|Valerie|link=Valerie Awards Gallery Valerie111.jpg ValerieBike.gif Valeriesectionals.gif ValerieBikeDance.gif 224px-Ep 9 Valerie 10.jpg TTOMLFabrevans.jpg 300px-Warblers - Hey, Soul Sister.jpg Hey Soul Sister.jpg Glee-darren-hey-soul-sister.jpg Soulsister4.jpg Soulsister2.jpg The Hipsters.png The Hipsters.jpg Hipsters - The Living Years.jpg I've Had Fabrevans.png FabrevansTOML.png FabrevansSpecialEducation.png Tumblr mxt515W0E71srxi9mo4 250.gif Bike dances.gif Tumblr li6lrbv6Ef1qf9qrz.gif 76412_10150103381280681_217541345680_7779543_7638112_n.jpg Ep 9 Valerie_10.jpg Glee-209-1.jpg Glee-special-education.jpg Picture-3.jpg brittana-glee-santana-lopez-valerie-Favim.com-235355.gif santanasingingvalerie.gif Butt.png NAYVAL.png VALGIFFFFFF.gif Bramwho Alwayson brittissantana'svalerie brittana.gif santana think.gif tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif SANVALERIE.jpg tumblr mieik0caPu1qmjbapo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr mkgh7bQPGj1ra5gbxo1 250.gif SANSANSAN.png lauren valerie66.jpg lauren valerie67.jpg lauren valerie68.jpg lauren valerie689.jpg lauren valerie70.jpg lauren valerie71.jpg lauren valerie72.jpg lauren valerie73.jpg lauren valerie74.jpg lauren valerie75.jpg lauren valerie.jpg lauren valerie2.jpg lauren valerie3.jpg lauren valerie4.jpg lauren valerie5.jpg lauren valerie7.jpg lauren valerie8.jpg lauren valerie6.jpg lauren valerie9.jpg lauren valerie10.jpg lauren valerie11.jpg lauren valerie12.jpg lauren valerie13.jpg lauren valerie14.jpg lauren valerie15.jpg lauren valerie16.jpg lauren valerie17.jpg lauren valerie18.jpg lauren valerie19.jpg lauren valerie20.jpg lauren valerie21.jpg lauren valerie22.jpg lauren valerie24.jpg lauren valerie23.jpg lauren valerie25.jpg lauren valerie26.jpg lauren valerie27.jpg lauren valerie28.jpg lauren valerie29.jpg lauren valerie30.jpg lauren valerie31.jpg lauren valerie32.jpg lauren valerie33.jpg lauren valerie34.jpg lauren valerie35.jpg lauren valerie47.jpg lauren valerie456.jpg lauren valerie48.jpg lauren valerie49.jpg lauren valerie50.jpg lauren valerie51.jpg lauren valerie52.jpg lauren valerie53.jpg lauren valerie54.jpg lauren valerie55.jpg lauren valerie56.jpg lauren valerie57.jpg lauren valerie58.jpg lauren valerie59.jpg lauren valerie60.jpg lauren valerie61.jpg lauren valerie62.jpg lauren valerie63.jpg lauren valerie64.jpg lauren valerie36.jpg lauren valerie37.jpg lauren valerie38.jpg lauren valerie39.jpg lauren valerie65.jpg lauren valerie40.jpg lauren valerie41.jpg lauren valerie42.jpg lauren valerie43.jpg lauren valerie44.jpg lauren valerie45.jpg tumblr msgyfxQ5sr1rzmt8uo6 r1 250.gif tumblr msgyfxQ5sr1rzmt8uo4 250.gif tumblr msgyfxQ5sr1rzmt8uo1 250.gif tumblr msgyfxQ5sr1rzmt8uo3 250.gif tumblr msgyfxQ5sr1rzmt8uo8 r1 250.gif tumblr msgyfxQ5sr1rzmt8uo7 r1 250.gif tumblr msgyfxQ5sr1rzmt8uo2 250.gif tumblr msgyfxQ5sr1rzmt8uo5 250.gif naya-river-valerie-400x300.jpg Valeriesantana.gif valerie sanatna .png Santana-valerie.jpg Ep_9_(I've_Had)_the_Time_of_My_Life_3.jpg I've_Had_The_Time_Of_My_Life.jpg Fabrevans6.gif 24ghjghj.jpg 25gjjk.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 47vjm.jpg 48.jpg Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg GleeSpecEdQuinnandSam.jpg Tumblr ldzs1itwO11qbfc1xo1 500 large.jpg I've_had_the_time_of_my_life.gif time life.png TTOMLSam.jpg TTOMLQuinn.jpg TTOMLFinchel.jpg TTOMLBrittany.jpg 673810_1301212900342_full.jpg tumblr_mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk6pey1Dni1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mp1qw5nWJ71qbdpqqo7_250.gif i've had the time of my life.jpg i've had the time of my life.png the time of my life.png Stunned-puck.png Lipstick-stains-blaine.png Hey,soulsister.png glee-hey-soul-sister_37n2x_1kqhg8.jpg Warblers_-_Hey,_Soul_Sister.jpg D.jpg 11-24-2010-9-15-14-AM.jpg original..jpg HSSBlaine.jpg glee-Hey soul sister.JPG tumblr_mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5e2fPIDu1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-02-20-21h23m07s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-20-21h23m19s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-20-21h23m11s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-20-21h23m14s46.png tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk5bvi7peG1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif Navigational Category:Competitions